eng460_user_guidesfandomcom-20200214-history
TechSmith Relay User Guide
'Welcome' Hello! This page is a guide to TechSmith Relay. TechSmith Relay is a technological tool that helps to curate and share a step by step user guide to lead an audience from start to finsih using a desktop, PC, or mobile device. Paired with other applications TechSmith Relay can further the learning/teaching experience. 'History ' TechSmith Relat is one of many applications created by TechSmith . The TechSmith Company resides in Okemas, Michigan and was founded in 1987 by William Hamilton who us still the current President. TechSmith applications reach to 180 countries and employ over 200 individuals. Snagit , Camtasia , Relay , and Monrae are a few of TechSmith's apllications that work together to create a dymanic production easy to create and share. 'Why Does This Matter to DH?' Digital Humanist are constantly in the realm of two generations. One generation who is all about technological advance and another generation that believes that technology can fail and that sticking to the basics is safe. As a Digital Humanist we want to go outside of the box. If you aren't moving forward then someone else is going to pass you. TechSmith Relay is a way for Digital Humanist to show individuals who are confused or skeptical about technology how their individual project works step by step. TechSmith Relay is able to capture the entire PC to show step by step how the user can go about using this product in a way that benefits digital humanities. If confusion occurs the video is theirs to repeat as many times as they need. Not only does the tech record the step by step directions it also records the voice of the maker (if chosen) to assist the audience both visually, kinesthetically, and audibly. Installing TechSmith Relay # Log in Using NetID and password. Locate the Navigation Bar and Click Download Recorders. 'Choose the appropriate download for your system and select. 'Using TechSmith Relay ' # Once you have completed the download go to your homepage and click the below icon. # The TechSmith Relay Login will Open. # Enter your University NetID and Password (If you are working independently enter your login and password) 'Setting Up a New Recording ''' # Select the Kultra Profile. # Add Title # Check the audio level on your microphone. (To do this locate the Green bar labeled '''Volume. '''Begin speaking and the audio bar will move to the right (to Yellow). When activated (Green) the '''Auto button automatically adjusts the volume to your speaking voice. # Now click''' REC a countdown from 3 will start and the recorder will be minimized. When you are finished click the Stop button to end the recording. 'Reviewing the Recording ' # After Stopping the Recording the Review will open. # Here you can Review, Change Title, Add Notes, and Trim our unwanted content. # When Finished click Submit '''How to Trim 1.Select the Trimming icon in the Review Window. 2. Click and drag the mark to select a start/end point for your video. Then click the Select Presentation Start/End Icon. 3. Shaded in Red will be the parts of the recording that are cut out. 4. By clicking the Red X you can Cancel the trim that you have made. 'WebCam Recording ' # Click the Camera Icon on the tool bar # Choose the Camera you want to record. There will be an option for no camera, webcamera, or a specialized camera if you have one. # The Preview will appear with your chosen webcam on the bottom right of the screen. # While recording your webcam will disappear, but upon completion your webcam will again appear on the bottom right of your screen. Retrieving Recordings # After recording you will be sent an email confirmation. # Clicking the email will prompt you to your blackboard or TechSmith Relay Account # There you will log on. # On the top left corner you will see the Kaltura Media link. Click My Media. # Here you will find all of your Recording. # Select the Recording that you want and the Recording will appear larger on the right side of the page 'Sharing ' # Three options will be given to you to Play, Share, or Download. # After selecting the video you want to share, click the share button. 3. You can now copy and paste the link to whatever you wish. 'Deleting Recordings on BlackBoard' 1.Log onto your blackboard account and select the My Media on the top left corner of your screen. 2. Select the media you would like to delete and it will appear on the top left hand corner of your screen. 3. Select Delete Media. 'FAQ's' # What does this Cost? ## The technology is quoted using a sales representative. The Universities cost is around $2500.00 per year and individual usage is a one time fee of $200.00. # What does the "guest" Log in mean and why would I use it? ## You would use the guest log in if the user does not have a presenter account or if the user has forgotten their password. # Can users with the viewer status download videos? ## By right clicking on the video the viewer is allowed access to download the video or "save as...". Category:Using TechSmith Relay